Pika and Chuchu to the Action
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: Tomorrow Red and Pika will go to Unova.  That means Pika and Chuchu will be separated again.  What will Pika and Chuchu do? - Red & Yellow - SpecialShipping - Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning, Red and Pika were visiting Yellow and Chuchu in Viridian.<p>

"Tomorrow Pika and I will go to Unova for another adventure," said Red suddenly.

Of course, this statement made Pika and Chuchu worried, moreover there was no sign of Yellow would come along. Unova is a region that far away from Kanto, Pika and Chuchu were afraid that they wouldn't see each other for a long time if Red and Pika went to Unova.

* * *

><p>While Red and Yellow were chatting, Pika and Chuchu began their conversation too, of course they used Pikachu language.<p>

"What should we do, Pika?" asked Chuchu anxiously.

"Yeah, I really wanna go for an adventure with Red, but I don't want to part with Yellow either. And I don't want to be separated with you again, Chuchu," said Pika.

"Besides, I think Yellow'll be sad too. I know exactly how my mistress feels about your master," said Chuchu. Yup, Yellow's crush to Red is pretty clear, right?

After a moment of thought, Pika said, "Chuchu, I think we should just tell them. You tell Yellow to go with us, I'll tell Red to invite Yellow to go, because I think Yellow definitely wants to go, but she is too shy to tell Red."

Pika's plan made Chuchu giggled, she said, "It's easy to tell Yellow since she can read our minds anyway. But how will you tell Red?"

"It doesn't matter," said Pika confidently, "I've been with Red for a long time. Red and I are close friends. It should be no problem for us to understand each other."

"Look! Yellow is cooking for lunch in the kitchen and Red is watching TV in the living room, this is our chance, Pika," said Chuchu.

"That's great! Let's tell them," said Pika.

* * *

><p>Chuchu quickly ran toward Yellow.<p>

"Chuchu, what's the matter? You look so excited," said Yellow.

Chuchu stared at Yellow as she wanted to say something.

Yellow noticed it and said, "Ok, while waiting for the soup boiled, let me just read your minds then."

"What? You want me to join Red's adventure?" said Yellow after she read Chuchu's mind.

Chuchu nodded.

"But I can't…" said Yellow.

Chuchu stared at Yellow with full of question look.

"I know you wanna be together with Pika. But I can't tell Red that I wanna come along too," Yellow paused a moment and said hesitantly, "How if he reject?"

Chuchu shook its head.

Yellow hugged her Pikachu gently and said, "Yeah, Red is so kind, he won't reject if I wanna join him, but I don't wanna be his burden either. Hehe you know I fall asleep quickly, I don't want this slow down his journey…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pika jumped to Red and said, "Chu! Pi pika Pika chu pika pika pikachu pi pikachu (Red! Please invite Yellow to join our adventure in Unova)."<p>

Red stared at his Pikachu confusedly and said, "What? You want me to switch the TV channel?"

Pika shook its head, and repeated what it had said before. That time Pika used its gesture too. It hoped Red would understand.

Red still didn't understand what Pika mean, so he tried to guess and said, "Do you want me to teach you Rain Dance (move) and Chatter (move)? Oh, sure, I can teach you Rain Dance (move) by TM 18, but unfortunately only Chatot that can learn Chatter (move)."

Pika shook its head again. Then Pika again and again repeated what it had said before and used its gesture too. But Red guessed it wrong and wrong again. Pika desperately thought, "… (Oh my Arceus! Why can't you understand Red?)"

Red got more and more confused now, so he gave up and said, "Well, why don't we just ask Yellow to read your minds? C'mon Pika."

Pika shook its head and tried to pull Red back, but Red carried Pika to the kitchen. Suddenly Red stopped, he heard Yellow was talking to Chuchu.

"I am sorry Chuchu…. I understand how much you love Pika and you wanna be with him. That's the same with me, I love Red and I wanna be with him, but I just can't tell Red that I want to go to Unova along with him," said Yellow.

Upon hearing that, Red's face blushed, he hesitantly called Yellow, "Um… Yellow?"

Yellow was very surprised, she hoped Red didn't heard what she'd said before. She quickly said, "Oh! Red! Are you hungry already?" She hurriedly took a bowl, poured the soup onto it, and gave that to Red while saying, "Here, try this soup. I made it special for you. I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you," answered Red as he tasted Yellow's homemade soup, he dazedly said, "Wow! This soup is so great! I love it."

"Really? Hehe I'm glad that you like it," said Yellow.

"Um… by the way Yellow, would you like to join our adventure in Unova?" whispered Red. Red still couldn't help blushing. Red is always outgoing, but that time he felt different.

"What are you saying, Red? I heard you ask me to join your adventure in Unova, didn't I?" said Yellow hesitantly.

"Right! So, what's you say?" asked Red again.

"I… I… I am afraid I will slow down your adventure. I don't want disturb your adventure, Red," Yellow answered.

"No, that's not right. I never feel you disturbed me. In fact, you even helped me in my adventure before. And I'll be glad if we can do adventure together. Yellow, would you like to join our adventure in Unova then?" asked Red once again.

Upon hearing that, Yellow's face blushed, she smiled, "Is that true Red? I'd love to join your adventure in Unova."

"Yeah! That's Great! Tomorrow, we all will go to Unova. This'll be a very special adventure!" said Red excitedly.

Both Pika and Chuchu ran from their own trainer toward each other. They celebrated and started dancing together. They looked very happy.

"Look! Even our PoKéMoN are happy. Maybe we should just all live together!" said Red suddenly.

Of course, this comment made both Red and Yellow blushing.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
